We've Got Tonight
by Linzerb83
Summary: Even for just one night. Away form their families. They have each other. The honesty's too much.


**AN- I know I should probably update After All. BUT. This idea would not leave my head! I own nothing. The song mentioned is Sometimes When We Touch. By Dan Hill. This story took me FOREVER to write. I hope you all is just a one shot! Please Review! **

Not recognizing the number on the caller ID, the person almost didn't answer the phone. "Hello?" They asked.

"Hey there sexy, what you wearing?" A seductive voice came on the line.

"Who the hell is this? I'm sure you have the wrong number."

"No, I'm sure I have the right one." They answered in the same seductive voice.

"Really? cause I think its wrong." The person was getting very annoyed by the stranger. "If you know who I am, then you know I'm very much married, and I have a two year old son."

"Oh, I'm aware. I also know that your spouse is out of town, and isn't due back home till Monday."

"Yeah, I'm going to hang up now. Your really starting to creep me out." They made a move to hang up, when they heard a familiar laugh on the other line. "What the…?" They started to say.

"Yes?" The other answered. Rather amused at how the conversation took a turn.

"What are you doing Berry?" They asked, trying not to sound too angry.

"Tisk, tisk, Noah Puckerman. Is that any way to greet me?" Rachel smiled into the phone, even though he couldn't see her.

"Yes! It is! Who calls someone at?" Puck turned to look at the clock on the wall. "One thirty in the afternoon, asking someone what they are wearing?" He was chuckling to himself. Same Berry, hasn't changed a bit since he saw her last. He put the papers he was working on to the side, and leaned back in his chair.

"Just an actress getting into her role!" She replied happily.

"Thats awesome! Whats the role?" He asked, getting distracted from his work.

"Lonely housewife." Was her simple reply.

"Oh yeah?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Mm hmm. My character's husband is so wrapped up in his business, he forgets about his wife. Then, one day, as she's weeding out in the yard, she sees a moving van pull up across the street. Curiosity gets to her, so she goes inside to wash up; then goes across the street to investigate. Its a very handsome man, who just got divorced. From there, things escalate between the two…." Rachel dramatized.

"Does this husband ever find out about her lucid affair?" Puck asked. Getting up from his chair in his home office, to get himself a drink from the kitchen.

She smiled into the phone again. "Eventually she gets pregnant, but she can't remember who she was with while she was ovulating. So she breaks off the affair. When the baby was born, she secretively got a paternity test. She was glad she did."

"How come she was glad?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of lemonade. This storyline sounded familiar to him, but could't remember from where.

"The child is her husbands. The affair stayed a secret. She never told her husband. And the neighbor moved away."

"Sounds like a soap opera!" Puck said, looking out his living room window. His son would be waking up soon from his nap.

Rachel laughed. " In all seriousness though. How are you doing? How's the wife and kid?" Rachel asked.

"Great. I have no complaints. The kid's asleep now. He misses his mom, so do I. She left yesterday to finalize the deal on the house we're getting in Pittsburg. She should be back Monday, like you mentioned before. Creepy how you knew that." Puck said. Sitting back down at his desk. He turned the baby monitor up, so he could hear it better.

"I'm sure she misses them too. You know me Puck, I make it my business to now _everything_!" She joked.

'Puck? Huh?' Puck thought. Shaking his head he asked her how she was doing. "Honestly, I'm happy. I'm actually in town. I was wondering if I could see you? Or, would your wife not approve?"

Puck almost fell out of his chair. She was _in _town, and wanted to see _him_? "Are you there?" She asked.

"Yah, I'm here. Um, I don't think she'll mind, I mean come on. Whats she gonna do? Deny me sex? Please. She wants it as much as I do!"

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"Course babe! Its what I do best!"

Rachel laughed. _Only Puck. _"I know we should't, but, it sounds like fun..." She suggested, getting excited at the possibility at seeing her once high school sweet heart.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, rather intrigued.

"I'm staying the Motel 6, just off of 7th. Remember back in high school, we used to come up with fake names to use to check in?"

"Yeah?" He smiled remembering their shared time together.

"I'm under the name _Cherry Honey_…."

"Really now?" Puck was intrigued. "Then that makes me?" He fought to remember the names he used to use when him and Rachel would sneak out. " …. _Jerry Bond…." _ He was getting excited, in more ways than one. He was getting hard at the thought of just seeing her. After she said her alias, he was more than ready. He could get his mom to babysit for the night, or hell, maybe the rest if of the weekend. He remembered why the role Rachel was playing around with before sounded so familiar. They watched a similar movie with the same storyline, at the motel she's staying at now.

Puck has changed a lot since he graduated. At at the age of twenty seven, he's been married for six years, had a kid, and a successful business. Puck and Rachel were once high school sweet hearts. They have history. This weekend fling doesn't always happen regularly. Rachel was married as well. And had started a family of her own. He know's she loves her husband, and she knows he loves his wife. But there will always be this sexual force, that ties them together forever. He loves Rachel. He always has. Puck is still the old Puck he was in high school. He doesn't consider seeing Rachel cheating on his wife. He thinks it as, unfinished business.

Before he could venture further in the thought of seeing Rachel in all her glory. The sound of a child cry, was music to the baby monitors speakers. "So, I'll see you tonight?" He asked getting out of his chair once more, and walked down the hall to his son's room.

"Yes, eight 'o clock?" She asked.

"That works, I'll just ask my mom if she'll watch the little one." Puck replied, opening the door to the room. Making his way over to the crib.

"He sounds beautiful" Rachel said dreamily. "He's going to grow up and have a set of lungs on him, hopefully he'll sing, just like his father."

"Nah, he'll grow up to be like his mom. Smart!" He laughed, picking him up.

"I'll let you go, he probably has a stinky diaper. See you later, _Jerry_. " She gushed.

"Yeah, later, _Cherry_" He mocked.

"Oh, room 295, you remember how to get there?"

"How could I forget?" He asked, setting his son on the changing table.

"Bye."

"See ya." He said, then hung up the phone. "Dude! you stink! how could something so small, drop a bomb this nasty?" Puck cursed his wife for not being there. Watching his son giggle, Puck thought that his son is definitely his. Only a true Puckerman could leave a stench like that, and be proud of it!

As Rachel hung up the phone, She smiled. It seems like Puck and her get a weekend like this, once in a blue moon. They both have a family.

If her sixteen year old self were to be in the room with her twenty six year old self. She would rant and rave about the importance of marriage, and family. She couldn't agree more, but signing under a hooker name like _Cherry Honey_ was just wrong! She has a husband at home, and a child she needed to think about. Not cruising down memory lane with some high school crush! Picking up where they always left off, and leaving the same way. Through a hotel door. Back to their real realities. Back to their lives. Back to their family.

Her thought process was getting the best of her. She shouldn't be thinking about high school. But, this is Puck. The same man who will always own this piece of her heart. The one that she saved for just him.

Getting up from the bed she was sitting on, she grabbed her purse and keys, deciding they needed a little wine for tonight.

Looking at the wine selection, she didn't see a small figure step up beside her. "Well, hello Rachel. What brings you here?"

"Quinn." Was Rachel's short reply, trying her hardest not to smile at her friend.

"Answer my question." Quinn smiled smugly.

"I was driving in town, when I stopped at the 7-11 to get me a slushee. It gave me an idea. So when I drove by the Motel 6, I decided to check in." Rachel picked up a bottle of white wine, and turned to her old friend.

"You and motels, this can't be good, so whats your name this time?" Quinn asked, looking at the selection herself.

"Cherry Honey."

Quinn tried not to laugh. "Wow! either your desperate for attention, or you recently spoke to Puck….."

"He's meeting me there tonight." Rachel turned and looked at her friend. Serious crossing over her face. "Quinn, it's been so long! I need this. With him."

"Your going to get caught one of these days….. I know that _Mrs._ Puckerman would not approve of these…. trysts." Quinn stated, going for a red wine.

"Quinn…. Your not going to tell her, are you?" Rachel looked hopeful, pleading with her eyes, starting at her friend.

"Of course not. This way, I have dirt on the both of you, _Cherry_. So, who is Puck supposed to be?" Quinn knew all too well of Rachel and Puck, and the Motel 6 back in high school.

"His name is Jerry. Thank you Quinn. Your the best!" Rachel hugged her friend, and started making her way to the check out.

"Hey Cherry! Tell Jerry I said hi!" She laughed at her friend, and walked to the rum isle.

Throwing the keys on the table, Rachel set the wine next to them. Kicked off her shoes, and proceeded to undress to take a shower. she got as far as taking her shirt off, when her cell phone rang. The familiar song, indicated it was her husband. Taking a deep breath, as she sat on the bed. She put on a smile, and looking at the bottle of wine. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey babe. How's Pittsburg?" He asked.

"Oh, Its Pittsburg. The house is beautiful. Perfect for our family." She replied, playing with the comforter on the bed.

"How close to the stadium?"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Thats all your thinking about? We're pretty close."

"I just purchased season tickets for us."

"Really? Where are they? Are they good?" She stood up, getting excited.

"Yes they are. Only the best for my family, and my in-laws."

She laughed and asked what he had planned that Saturday night.

"Going out. You?"

"Just plan on staying at the motel tonight. Nothing too exciting…" She said, making her way in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror in her bra, and skinny jeans.

"Don't have too much fun with out me! Mom's taking the kid tonight."

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Before you get all jealous. just know, I'll be thinking of you all night."

"That doesn't answer my question…" Rachel was starting to worry. Even though she knew she shouldn't. What right did she have to worry about her husband going out? When she was having company of her own in a few short hours.

"You worry too much. I'll see you soon! I love you."

"I love you too. And, please, be safe…."

"I will. Call me later, k?"

"I will. Give my baby my love."

"Will do. I love you so much baby. I look forward to seeing you."

Rachel smiled as she took off her belt. "I look forward to seeing you too."

"Did I just hear your belt clang?" He asked in a husky voice.

"If I said yes, what're you gonna do about it?" Rachel responded, in the same seductive voice she used earlier on Puck.

"Don't tease me! You can't do that, I can't take care of my end, because of the baby." He said, laughing at his wife, and cursing her at the same time.

"Just remember that your a married man, don't do anything tonight that will jeopardize that…." Rachel warned, stepping out of her underwear, now only in her bra.

"No flirting with the other men at the motel. Wear your ring proud."

"Don't I always?" She asked, taking off her bra, and turning on the water.

"If your about to take a shower with me still on the line, you have serious issues!" He laughed.

"I love you!"

"Love you" with that, he hung up the phone, groaning, because he missed his wife, in more ways than just one.

Puck packed the rest of his son's things into the overnight backpack his wife uses when he spends the night at his grandma's. "Got his diapers, wipes, his formula, extra clothes, bottle, his bink, his monkey. What am I forgetting?" Puck questioned himself, looking at his son for answers. "BLANKET!" He shouted, scaring his son. He scooped him in his arms shushing apologies. Holding him close to his heart. He walked with him to the bedroom, to grab his baby blanket that his wife's mother made for him.

"Puck, your over thinking this. Just don't tell mom, she'd flip her lid if she knew you what you were doing with Rach." Puck talked to himself, driving over to his moms. Looking in the rear view mirror at his son. He couldn't help but feel his chest tighten at the though of leaving his son, with his crazy mother. "I'll be home tomorrow night buddy. Mommy and daddy love you very much!" He said to his son. Even though the small child couldn't understand him, he still wanted to reassure his son of the situation that was taking place.

"Okay. Ma. You know our rules. My wife finds out you corrupted her son with your cup of crazy. I won't survive her verbal beating. So, please! I'm begging you! He's still so young. Don't. Throw. Him. Mental! Got it?" Puck stressed to his mother.

"Don't patronize me! I am his grandmother. Who knows when Ruby is going to settle down? I need someone to coddle."

"You know, I'll just drop him off at my in-laws. I thought I'd dish out some charity points for you, but you scare me!" Puck said. Moving to pick up his son's bag.

"NO! Don't you touch that bag! Or so help me!…"

Puck rolled his eyes, and glanced at the clock on the microwave."Empty threats ma. Fine. Look. I'm running late. When I pick him up tomorrow, He better not have any of your voodoo aroma on him….."

"Noah J. Puckerman! Must you treat me with such hostility? I know I raised you to respect me."

"Woman, don't you dare go there! I respect and love you dearly. But your senile! Like seriously crazy! If it wasn't for my loving wife, I would have committed you years ago! Look, I'm going! I'll be back tomorrow night." With that, Puck bent down, and gave his son a light squeeze, and a kiss, then left. His mother and him always argued like that. Granted he didn't mean _ALL _ of it. But the majority was all true! If he had the time, he would've dropped him off at his least he'd've known that his only child so far, wouldn't be exposed to the wrath of his mothers hysterics. The woman was kind, and dear, and gentle. But the minute she saw anything that had to do with Judaism, whether is was a Jew on tv, or a movie with about Jews. His mother turned grade- A- crazy!

Driving down the road, and taking a left on Copperhills, His mind wondered to the woman at the motel waiting for him. Puck thought back from his Junior year of high school. On the first day, some smart ass thought it okay to take a step up from a slushee facial, and had the right mind to throw a hot coffee at Rachel. Before Puck could even register what had happened. The douche walked up to him, expecting a high five. What the poor kid got instead, was a fist to the jaw, the eye, the nose, the stomach, and the groin. Puck got a months worth of detention. But it was worth it to defend Rachel.

Everyday, when he got out of detention. Rachel was right there against a locker doing her homework. At first he didn't really care. But one day, on the friday of his second straight week. She wasn't there. He kinda missed her. So he walked slowly to his pride and joy. His 1999, blue Ford Mustang convertible. Leaning up against the hood, was non other than Rachel Berry. With two slushee's . One in each hand. That was the first, of many to come. After that one day. They were inseparable. They dated the rest of high school. It wasn't until the summer of their senior year, when they started the little motel escapades.

At first, they just checked into the motel, and watched movies. In fact, the movie Rachel was talking about earlier, was one of the first they watched there. On one of the nights they checked in. The front desk asked for a name, and Rachel blurted out. Jennica Saulter, and this is my husband, Trent. That was the first time they started using alias'. Puck smiled at the memory. Remembering that college was a different story.

He was taken out of his reverie, when he was waiting to turn left into the motel parking lot. Finding a spot, he put his car in park. Turned off the car lights, then turned off the car. He sat for a moment before getting out of his SUV.

Cringing when he shut the door harder than he intended. He looked around, praying nobody saw him. Thats the last thing he needs to do. Is to explain why he's there, without his wife.

He looked up at the blue and red sign, with the number 6 in white outline. Looked back at his car door, then back at the sign, before backing away form the vehicle.

Taking a deep breath. He had to remind himself, that this wasn't cheating. It's not the first time he played around with the woman behind room 295. Their clandestine romance has been going on for quite some time. It's not that he's not happy in his marriage, or her for that matter. Quite the contrary. They were very much in love with their significant others. But opportunities like this were so rare. So they took advantage of that. It only really happens when his wife, or her husband happens to be out of town. He walked to the elevator, and pressed the button to the second floor.

Her foot shook with the anticipation to what was to go on in the next few moments. Any minute now, Puck was going to knock on her door. She was no longer going to be Rachel. And he was no longer going to be Puck. Cherry, and Jerry, were soon going to do, what both herself, and Puck hadn't been able to do for a very long time. To rewind the clock, and be in high school again, for just one night.

He took an even deeper breath than he did by his car, before he knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened. "Hello, Jerry. Come in."

"Wow." was all he could breathe out. He took her all in. Forget role-playing! Puck took Rachel in. From the way she had her hair in soft curls. Her light makeup, with the soft shine of the light brown gloss she had on her plump lips. The way how her tanned skin glowed off the red dress she was wearing. The white heels she had on her tiny feet. He shut the door behind him, bolted the lock, then took a long stride in her direction. Wrapping one arm around her, he fused his lips with hers. Feeling the passion flare all over again.

He hummed the song, that he always sings, when they meet like this.

_Sometimes when we touch._

_the honesty's too much._

_and I have to close my eyes, and hide._

_I wanna hold ya till I die._

_till we both break down and cry. _

He never finished the line, Before she pulled him further in the room and laid down on the bed, bringing him down with her. He smiled on her lips, and continued kissing her. Soon, both were standing in front of each other. Wearing nothing but the bands on their left hands.

After they had made love, Rachel lay on top of Puck, straddling him, kissing his lips. He was running a hand up and down her back. Pushing her down him him. She stopped kissing him. And looked into his dark hazel-green eyes. "Noah?" She asked.

"Yeah, Rach?" He asked, giving her soft kisses along her jaw line.

"I missed you." She said honestly.

"I missed you too, babe." He said, now looking into her chocolate orbs.

Weaving their hands together above his head, she bent down, molding their bodies together once more.

They laid awake in the night, just holding each other. Soon Rachel's breathing evened out, indicating she had fallen asleep. Puck then wrapped his strong arms around her, protecting her, holding her closer to him. He closed his eyes, ready to enter slumberland, with the naked woman next to him.

Rachel was the first to wake up. Staring down at the man next to her, her mind drifted to the night before. Last night. It was more than just sex. More than just some tryst. It was real love-making. She sat up, and looked at the the diamond on her left hand, and smiled.

Puck woke up, and looked at Rachel smiling. He then looked what she was smiling at. And his heart jumped into his throat. "Good morning beautiful. How did your sleep?" He asked, sitting up in the bed himself.

"Better than I did the other night!" Rachel responded. Looking over at him."How about you?"

He let out a short laugh, and responded the same. "Well, how does breakfast sound? I'm staved."

"Breakfast sounds wonderful."

"Great. I'll order room service." He proceeded to get up to get the menu that was on the table, next to the unopened wine Rachel bought the day before. He picked up the wine, and shot her one of his many, seductive smirks. "Later" was all he said, before he picked up the phone.

After breakfast, and a couple more rounds of their bedroom fantasy weekend. Puck got up, started looking for his boxers.

"So? I'll see you later?" He asked. Straightening the elastic on the waist.

"Yes…. Hey Noah?"

"Yeah Rach? You okay?" He asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm wonderful." She sighed, then continued talking to him. Looking him in the eyes. His eyes were full of worry. "Before I left ….I saw the doctor a couple weeks ago…" She trailed on.

"Yeah? And?" He asked. Getting anxious.

"Mr. Puckerman."

"_Mrs_. Puckerman….What is going on? your starting to scare me."

"I decided to get off the pill….."

A smile broke out on his face. "You mean? We just?"

"Uh huh." Rachel smiled, laughing when he lurched himself on top of her once more.

"How soon will we know?"

"I'll get back to you in about…. two months?" She said, and smiled at him, and proceeded to kiss him.

"Your a sneak, you know that?" He slyly asked her.

She laughed her response. "You better go pick up Josh. He is after all with your mother." She said, trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp.

"OH SHIT!" He shot off the bed, flinging clothes at his wife, before finding his pants. Struggling to put them on. "I swear, if our son's first coherent sentence is in hebrew, she is never watching our kids ever again!" He said, buttoning his pants, and finding his shirt.

"Noah!"

"Rachel!" Puck mimicked.

"We'll discuss this when I get home tonight." She chastised.

"Call me when you're on your way home. I love you."

"I love you too." Puck bent down and kissed his wife once more.

On his way to pick up his son. He laughed to himself of his and Rachel's sneaking around, with each other. She read somewhere that its supposed to strengthen the marriage. It did more than that for them. Puck liked his women. He's secretively thankful for Rachel. And having her start using fake names at the front desk at any, and all hotels. It was a thrill for both of them. The act of cheating, when they really weren't cheating. Explaining to his friends how his new child, if it happened this weekend, was conceived was going to be torturous. Quinn always gives them crap about their rendezvous.

Oh well. It will be worth it, he got to be with this wife. Even if it was for just the night.


End file.
